A lot of metallurgical technologies are developed in recent years with the development of metallurgical industry and the requirements for environmental protection and energy conservation. In the field of nonferrous metallurgy, metallurgical technologies such as side blowing or bottom blowing are widely used, and a lance has been the essential device used in metallurgy, for example, a side blowing lance used in phosphorus extracting with thermal process and a bottom blowing lance used in lead smelting of bottom blowing.
A central pipe of a traditional side or bottom blowing lance is used as a fuel channel for injecting fuel such as pulverized coal or heavy oil, which is very easy to wear.